<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anonymous Alpha by MaggiesAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603251">Anonymous Alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel'>MaggiesAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Sex, Unknown Lover, Vaginal Fingering, hidden identity, tender Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suppressants exist for alphas and omegas, but are only designed to be used for the maximum of 8yrs.<br/>When Natasha's omega best friend collapses, it's discovered she's been on them for far longer than she should have been. Now, her body is at risk of shutting down. Romanov will do whatever it takes to save her, and comes up with a plan. If only Virginia will agree to it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anonymous Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span></span>
  
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha laughed as she and Virginia walked through the main entrance of the compound. They had been out for a girls’ day; shopping, manicures, and pedicures in the city. The pair were noisy while they crossed the foyer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you two?” Tony called down from the upper level, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never should let them out in public together, I keep telling ya,” Clint added. “Public nuisance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, relax, Tony,” Natasha called back up, flipping him off, winking at her mate as the archer grinned. The female alpha watched as he snorted, then suddenly turned when the sound of glass breaking drew everyone’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia had dropped her bags, and Natasha turned just in time to catch her before the petite blonde passed out. “Virginia? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nia</span>
  </em>
  <span>??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FRIDAY, have Doctor Cho prepped and ready in the infirmary!” Tony called out, rushing down the stairs towards the women.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barton vaulted from the stairs to land crouched next to where Virginia had collapsed. Pushing her pale hair from her face, he noted her skin was flushed. “Nia, can you hear me, darlin’?” Clint asked. When she did not respond, he continued, saying, “Okay, gonna pick you up.” Soft whimpers came from her as he pulled her close to his chest and hurried through the hallways to medical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On the bed,” Cho ordered. “And then step back, I need clearance for the scans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barton did, then turned to Natasha, who took his hand and squeezed tight as she frowned heavily. “I’ll go get the stuff that you two bought, and take it back to our rooms, okay?” he offered, knowing the female alpha would not leave until they knew what was wrong with the young woman but that the doctor would want the room cleared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha nodded gratefully. “Thanks,” she said gratefully. “I’ll let you know when we know what’s going on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kissing her cheek, Clint squeezed her hand and disappeared. Natasha watched him go, then crossed her arms and waited anxiously, chewing her lip. Tony waited next to her silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia opened her eyes slowly, her head pounding. She reached up to cover her face with a groan, and heard someone say, “We’ve lowered the lights; you’re safe to open them again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Virginia asked groggily, glancing around. She looked from Natasha, her best friend, who looked worried from where she sat next to her, to Dr. Cho, who looked downright angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When’s the last time you came off suppressants, Virginia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, the omega let out a heavy sigh and reached up to rub at her forehead. “Ten years,” she whispered, her voice hoarse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit,” Natasha muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virginia, the maximum amount of time an omega is designed to be on them is eight years. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eight</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cho said sternly. “Your hormone levels are dangerously out of sync with your body, and you’re nearing organ failure. You need to let your body go through a regular heat cycle, and because of how long it’s been you absolutely need to be with an alpha. No synthetic knots. You’ve left it far too long, and at this point, you have no choices here.” The doctor watched a few tears slip out of the corners of her eyes, and she sighed softly. “If I had known, we might have been able to do something sooner, Virginia, but it’s so far along at this point, there’s nothing I can do. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Virginia whispered, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Myshka</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Natasha started, but the omega shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nat, you know I can’t,” she interrupted. “I can’t sleep with just…anyone. And now I don’t have a choice. I just… What am I supposed to do?” Virginia slowly rolled onto her side, pulling her knees up to her chest as she blinked tiredly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha reached out to stroke her hair until the omega fell into a fitful sleep. She told the doctor she would be back, then went off on a mission to make certain her best friend would survive. Hours later, she returned and found Virginia in the same position. She sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the long, blonde hair and watched as the omega frowned, opening her eyes slowly. “Nia, I have a proposition,” she said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna shoot me?” she asked, turning to lay on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Natasha shook her head. “No,” she assured quietly. “But I know you’re afraid to be with an alpha you don’t know. But what if you never have to know who it is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia frowned, shaking her head. “I don’t understand…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know someone that I would trust with you,” she explained quietly. “Tony has contacts that can be darkened so that you would see outlines, but never their face. You could wear them to sleep, and in the shower. He also has earpieces that would change the alpha’s voice, modulate it so you would never know who it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told Stark about this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the embarrassment in her voice, Natasha reached out to hold her hand. “He watched you collapse, Nia. He’s worried; we all are,” she said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling herself up to sit, she leaned her face into her hands and shook her head. “Nat, I don’t know… And this alpha just… Just agreed to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t ask for favours often, Nia. When I do, it’s because it’s something important to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia normally took suppressants every twelve hours; a quick glance at the clock telling her she would be due for a dose around now. Letting out a long breath, she nodded. “I expect it’ll be hitting by morning,” she said, staring down at her hands in her lap. “Cho could confirm, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor was walking past and overheard, and she nodded in agreement. “I’ve been monitoring your condition, and I agree. I’d like to give you a mild sedative, help you sleep for the night if you’re alright with that, Virginia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to glance at Natasha, who smiled, the omega nodded. “Yeah, okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have everything set for tomorrow morning,” Natasha promised the young woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia stood in front of the bathroom mirror and drew in several deep breaths to steady her hands before she could insert the contacts. Blinking several times, they settled comfortably, and she shook her head; of course, Tony would make them comfortable to wear for multiple days. She had left medical early this morning to return to her room, showering and pulling on a loose-fitting shirt and underwear, both soft materials as it felt like electrical currents ran along her skin. Her muscles jumped involuntarily as she paced restlessly in the bathroom for a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rotating her neck, she felt the muscles bunching as her body broke out in a sheen of sweat. She debated going for another shower, but knew it was pointless; it had been twenty-four hours since her last dosage of suppressant. Her heat was coming, quickly, and with it, her body’s temperature was surging. Slipping the earpieces in, she made her way to her bed and sat at the side of the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FRIDAY, engage Nightlock Protocol,” she whispered, licking her lips, and laying down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The AI’s voice sounded directly into her earbuds, responding, “Protocol engaged.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia lay on the bed, her hands fidgeting on her stomach, chewing the inside of her cheek. When Natasha’s voice sounded in her ears, she jumped, her entire body flinching on the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nia, take a few deep breaths.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing her throat, the omega closed her eyes and took a long breath that shook. “I’m trying,” she whispered aloud, knowing the AI would relay the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Myshka</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know I would never put you in harm’s way,” the female alpha said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia swallowed hard and felt her body shudder, a soft whimper crawling as she buried her head back into the pillow. “Nat…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right outside, </span>
  <em>
    <span>myshka</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she assured. “If you need me, just tell FRIDAY. But trust me, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” she whispered. “FRIDAY, let him in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve walked slowly as he entered Virginia’s quarters, wanting to let her slowly get used to his presence. The living area was tidy, exactly what he expected from what he knew of Virginia; lights were turned low. Setting down his duffle bag, Steve removed his jacket and hung it next to the door before saying, “FRIDAY, initiate lockdown; emergency interruptions only.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lockdown initiated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking his bag, Steve briefly checked the fridge, glad to see it was well-stocked before he grabbed two bottles of water and a sports drink, and made his way up the stairs. The scent of Virginia’s heat was steadily growing stronger, prickling along his skin, and once he reached the door to her room, he frowned sympathetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia turned her head slightly as she heard someone arrive at her room, her body’s muscles tight. Her hands were fisted at her sides as she fought the shudders that ran through her, the sweat soaking into her clothes. She chewed her lip but stayed silent, uncertain of what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setting the bag on a chair in the corner, he kicked off his shoes and socks, then padded across the room, watching as her body tensed. “Easy, Virginia,” Steve murmured, keeping his voice low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though the AI distorted enough so she could not identify who was speaking, the low timber came through clearly. She shivered, felt her core grow even wetter at his nearness, the reaction drawing a moan as she opened her hands to grip the bedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she remained silent, he reached out to touch her chin, turning her cheek to face him. “Nia, I want you to listen to me for a few minutes, okay?” She nodded, and Steve smiled. He studied her face; her normally bright green eyes were nearly black with the contacts Tony had given her. It was startling but knew it was what allowed him to be here. “Nothing will happen that you don’t want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia snorted. “Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> true, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he chided, cupping her cheek and watching as a pained look crossed her face as she turned into his touch. “Nia, you need to let your heat happen, so yes, you need to be knotted. But you still get a say in what else happens. If you don’t like something I’m doing, you tell me. If you want something, you tell me. All right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She buried her head back into the pillows and nodded slightly, her brow furrowed. Steve watched a hard shudder ripple down her body, and as he ran the hand that had been on her face down her sternum, Virginia arched her body to try and follow him. Her hands moved to the bottom of her t-shirt to tug at it, whining as the material dragged across her sensitive skin, all while she shifted restlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve tossed his own shirt to the floor, asking, “How long has it been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t Nat tell you?” she asked, her voice confused and strained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged slightly. “I think so, just want to make sure,” Steve said evasively. The truth was Natasha had been very thorough in the information she had given the alpha on her best friend. But, whether or not Virginia was truthful right now, would give him an indication of how their interaction would fair. Also, how close he would have to watch if she was withholding from him how she felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten years,” she whispered. Her mind was overwhelmed; all she could think about was the alpha sitting so close to her but barely touching her. Virginia knew her temperature was burning, and her entire body ached. Her throat tightened as tears filled her eyes as need overwhelmed her every thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve watched her reaction and quickly realized that along with denying her heats, she was touch starved. Sliding one of his hands under her t-shirt along her stomach, watched a tear slide back into her hair, and pulled off her shirt as he murmured, “Shhh. Oh, Angel. You’ve denied yourself of so much more than just your heats, haven’t you? Do you at least cuddle with Natasha?” As he spoke he laid down on the bed and pulled her against the side of his body, feeling the hard shudder that ran through her as Virginia turned into him and buried her face into his chest, breathing in his scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not exactly the cuddly type,” she murmured. His hands smoothed over the skin of her back, and though the movement soothed one part of her, it fanned the flames of her heat until her mind was overwhelmed. Wrapping her leg over his, all she wore was a pair of underwear, and she could feel the roughness of his jeans as she began to rub herself against his thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nia,” he murmured. A drawn-out groan was all that answered him, and he knew she was losing herself. When she whispered a plea against his chest, her teeth scraping across his skin, Steve drew away. He listened to the sound of panic that came from her and leaned in to press his lips to her forehead. “Just give me one second, Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Alpha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the desperation in her voice, Steve knew the strong woman writhing on the bed in front of him had to be drowning in pain. Virginia was incredible; the fact she had gone ten years without a heat was evidence of that. But adding on that she had been denying herself physical contact… Steve remembered what Bucky had been like after his years in Hydra, and his need for physical touch. Compounding it with not allowing herself to experience a heat, Steve could not imagine the physical toll on Virginia’s body. He quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothes and grabbed the drinks to place them on the bedside table, along with a small bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laying back on the bed, Steve stretched out on top of Virginia’s body, feeling her arch up into him; her body trying to get as close to him as possible. Sweat had made her hair stick to her forehead; one of his hands reaching up to smooth it off her face as he placed his cheek against hers. “Nia, take a deep breath for me,” he said firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tone of his voice made her want to agree to do anything, as long as he promised never to move away from touching her. Closing her eyes, she buried her nose into his neck and inhaled his scent deep, opening her mouth to lick at his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to take the edge off for you, okay?” he asked, reaching up to cup her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t…” Shaking her head, Virginia whined and wrapped her legs around his hips and realized he was fully naked; the only thing separating them was her underwear. Tightening her thighs around him, she used the leverage to rub herself against his body, wrapping her hands into his hair and whining as she could feel him hard and pressed against the thin cotton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” Steve started, feeling the desperation in her. Taking hold of her legs, he braced them on his chest and trapped her against the mattress as he propped himself up on one arm, growling deep to draw her attention, and watching as she finally looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching between them, Steve ripped the underwear off her and tossed it to the ground, hearing her groan in response. “Tell me what you want, Nia. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need a knot,” she whispered, shaking her head. “I can’t… It’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> long, Alpha. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to beg,” he promised her gently. The scent of her arousal filled the room, had since he arrived, and Steve knew she was more than ready for him. The hand that was still between them guided him into her, and he reached to slowly stroke around her clit as he rocked gently, gradually inside her, until their hips met. Even if she hadn’t told him, he would have known she hadn’t been with anyone in some time; despite her arousal and need, her body tightened around his intrusion, making him growl deep in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia felt his hand stroking her and her breathing quickened, her hips trying to arch, but was held in place by the alpha’s body. By the time he was buried deep, he tapped her clit firmly, bringing her to her first orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cried out, and Steve stole it with a kiss, smiling into her mouth until she was whimpering. Only then did he pull back from her lips and shifted his arms underneath her knees, holding her legs wide. His next thrust was harder, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing in the room, and he felt her hands tugging at his hair as she arched her head back, baring her neck to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving one hand to his neck, Virginia tightened her fingers into his skin, gasping every time his body surged into hers. His body was riding hers hard and fast, exactly what she needed at this point of her heat, when all rational thought had left her mind, and when he bent his mouth to drag his teeth along her neck, she felt herself drawing closer again. “Please…” she whispered, feeling his knot forming, dragging each time he pulled out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body drew tighter each time he withdrew, and Steve knew she was on the verge of coming again. His knot was nearly ready and reaching with one hand up to thread his fingers into her long blonde hair, trapping her head so she was forced to face him, he growled, “Come for me, Angel. I wanna feel you on my knot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The deep command made her body shudder as her orgasm washed over her, her body tightening like a vice-grip around the alpha, triggering his knot to release. Virginia cried out as she felt his orgasm, but he took her mouth, his tongue claiming her as thoroughly as his body had. She had forgotten, made herself forget, what it felt like to be knotted; how it prolonged her orgasm, how full she felt, the way her body continued to shudder underneath him as he slowly rutted into her, finishing his own release. Even as he pulled away from the kiss, the alpha continued to nuzzle her cheek, his hands caressing her sides, her thighs, anywhere he could reach. Her breath hiccupped and when he tried to roll them, Steve felt her tighten her thighs around his hips with a whimper. “Angel, I’m going to crush you if I don’t roll us over,” he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead. “I’m not leaving, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing hard, Virginia nodded slightly, clinging to him. Her logical mind knew, they were still tied together, and he literally could not leave, but that was precisely what she was afraid of. The alpha moved them until he was on his back and he could settle her on his chest, then grabbed a soft blanket and pulled it over them as he felt her temperature dip slightly. It was normal during a heat, he knew, and he didn’t want her to grow cold while he continued to stroke every piece of skin he could reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve could scent her anxiety, even as he groaned; her body still held him in a vice grip. Normally, an omega only reacted like this if it was their first heat, and it was a testament that she had denied herself for a long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you eat today, Nia?” he asked softly, once he felt the muscles in her body start to relax as he soothed her. She shook her head, and Steve sighed, though he wasn't surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching over to take the electrolyte drink, he grabbed it and the bag that was on the table next to the bottles. Tearing open a small packet, he added powder and shook the bottle, then handed it to the omega, saying, “I added protein powder; you need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia propped herself up slightly and took several long swallows, her stomach suddenly realizing she was starving. After stopping to breathe, she killed the bottle then set it aside and drew in long, unsteady breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drawing her back against his chest, Steve watched her eyelids droop, even as she shuddered and clenched around him again. “Get some rest,” he said gently. She tensed, minutely, but laying on top of him, Steve felt it. Burying his nose into her hair, he smiled. “I’m not going anywhere, Angel; my word. But you’re exhausted, and you need some rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” she agreed quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve continued to stroke her skin as he felt the woman on top of him slowly relax until the tension left her body and she finally drifted off to sleep. He heard a soft sigh escape her, and her body slowly relaxed around his knot; he fought not to groan aloud, afraid of waking her. It took a little more time before his knot went down enough for him to pull free from her body, but even once he had, he kept her snuggled tight against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia woke to feel her body floating; the sensation so strange she tried to jerk, but strong arms held her tight. Her breath caught in her throat until a deep growl sounded in her ear, the rumble going straight down her spine as the arms pulled her against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy, Nia,” he murmured in her ear, his thumbs rubbing against her ribs. “Just wanted to get you cleaned up while you were resting.” As he spoke, Steve could feel her skin warming, a grin spreading across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She guided one of his hands up to her breasts, the other bracing on the side of the tub as she started to rub her hips back against his. She felt him growing thick between her thighs, and rubbed him along her entrance, up to tease her clit, her body shuddering against his chest, a whine sounding from her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve took her hand that was on the side of the tub and brought it down between them. He wrapped her hand around his erection and made her guide him. Even as he pressed inside, Steve kept her hand there, made her fingers stroke along her lips and clit as he buried himself deep. Despite the bathwater, she was more than slick enough for him to slide easily inside her, and as he bottomed out, he felt her body twitch; he was hitting the perfect spot just inside her, he knew, stroking it repeatedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia buried her free hand into his hair, tugging it as he mouthed her neck, nipping the skin and along her shoulders. Her fingers stretched down to stroke herself, where she was stretched around him, and him plunging inside her. Her breath stuttered and she arched her back, pushing her breasts further into his hand that was still there, moaning when his fingers plucked and lightly twisted at her nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel her drawing closer; though he wasn’t ready to knot her yet, not in the bath, he wanted to get her here. Steve acted on a hunch and increased his pace, once again stroking her clit as he pinched her nipple, and bit down hard on her shoulder, nearly drawing blood. The combination of pain and pleasure made Virginia cry out, her body tightening rhythmically around his as she turned her face into his neck, breathing heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we just ruined the reason for the bath,” she whispered, gasping as he pulled out of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, he nibbled her ear. “Just getting started for ruining the reason, Nia,” he promised, his voice dark. Standing, he turned her and threw Virginia over his shoulder, grinning as he heard her squeal with laughter, grabbing his waist with both her hands to keep her balance, as he made his way back to the bedroom. Steve threw a towel down, then set her on her feet before urging her onto her hands and knees on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia wasn’t sure what to expect, but when his tongue ran through her folds and buried deep inside her, she fell forward, resting her face on her hands. A groan fell from her lips as she gripped the towel, feeling his hands grip her thighs, using his entire mouth to eat at her; his teeth teased her clit, his tongue traced over every crevice, plunging deep inside and tasting himself combined with her own arousal. Every time she tried to draw away, he pulled her closer, growling, and felt her shudder at the vibrations as they ran through her and made her even more aroused. “Please… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her skin felt feverish against his own, and when her pleasured cries escaped her and she buried her face into the mattress, Steve stood and placed kisses up her spine. Her legs shook while her hips rocked, and his fingers continued to stroke her clit, letting her ride out her pleasure as his other hand grabbed a pillow and tucked it under her hips to keep her propped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia knew the alpha was still standing behind her as he pulled away, and could feel the barest heat of his body there. She was about to turn to see where, but before she could move, one of his hands gripped her hip, the other wrapped around her throat, and he pressed himself deep inside her. The feeling of being suddenly full drew a sharp gasp, one of her hands reaching up to grasp his forearm near his neck. He paused, which made her whine, trying to move her own hips back against him, but the alpha growled and dug his fingers into her hip as he bent over her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this all right?” Steve asked; his fingers at the top of her throat near her jaw. The tone in his voice was low, making her clench around him, and he chuckled. “Words, Angel. Need to hear you say the words.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she replied breathily, leaning further into his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” he growled. Virginia whined and angled her hips, rocking the small amount that she could given his hold on her. Chuckling against her back, he felt her tighten again, knew she was growing impatient, and asked, “How hard, Nia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to feel it,” she groaned. “Fuck… Make up for the lost time, Alpha…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using his hand to angle her face towards him, Steve stole her breath with a kiss as he started slamming into her, glad for her petite frame. Small, almost helpless sounds crawled from her throat as she wrapped one arm around the back of his neck, the other continuing to hold his forearm; all of her upper body was supported by him. The hand at her hip slipped down and began stroking her, knew she had to be sensitive, and even as she cried out and tightened around him at his first touch, Steve continued to thrust; riding her through the orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she whispered against his lips, her voice pitched in a high whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One more, Angel,” Steve murmured, he slowed but stayed buried deep inside her. He released her neck, moved until his legs were on either side of her knees and shuffled their bodies until they were further on the bed and bent her back over the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between her legs being pressed together and bent over, she felt even tighter; feeling every inch of him as he started slowly thrusting again. Virginia growled, her hands scrambling to try and keep herself clear-headed as he reached underneath her and started stroking her clit again. “I can’t,” she groaned, her body feeling so sensitive she wanted to swat his hand away, but the alpha grabbed her hands and held them behind her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, you can,” he argued, licking a drop of sweat as it ran down the center of her back. He felt her shudder under him and continued to tease her nub. “C’mon Angel. One more, and I’ll give you what you want. You’re so close… I know you want to. I can feel you shuddering and hugging me so tight. Want me to pull out and lick you? Suck you again until you’re screaming for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The filth murmured against the nape of her neck combined with his calloused fingers stroking her knowingly, his erection ramming into her repeatedly with his knot swelling and pulling each time; the combination sent Virginia spiralling. She buried her face into the blankets on the bed and screamed, her body fighting the alpha who wrapped his arms around her and maintained his pace until his knot burst, locking them together. He continued to rock his hips into hers as she sobbed her pleasure into the bedding until he withdrew his hands and softly soothed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Steve whispered. “You with me, Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her breath hiccupped as she turned her head slowly to the side, taking the hand he had been smoothing down her side and hugging it across her chest. “I’m here,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m going to turn us onto our sides,” he murmured against her hair. Keeping hold of her, Steve moved them, listening to her whimper, then groaned softly as she pressed her hips further into his. Steve kept his legs wrapped up under hers, enveloping her in his body, wrapping the arm at the pillows under her head and grinning as she snuggled into his bicep. “How are you feeling, Virginia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed as she thought, smiling slightly. “Floaty,” she replied, then snorted. “But I know that’s the endorphins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arm that she had wrapped around his chest, she now stroked her fingers up and down his skin, absently tracing the veins she could feel running just under the surface of the skin. “Can I ask you something?” he asked softly, listening to her catch her breath. She tensed slightly but nodded. “Why were you on the suppressants for so long, Nia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, shuddering as his arms tightened briefly around her as his hips rocked against her again. Virginia groaned, her nails digging in as she let out a breath and buried her head back against his shoulder. After she let out a long breath that shook, Virginia swallowed and thought. “I just… I have a hard time with the idea of finding a random alpha. I need to know someone well before I can just…” she whispered. “And I don’t know any well enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even Natasha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t respond to female alphas,” she replied with a sigh. “If I did, it would be so much easier, believe me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve understood, but he was still confused. “But, from what Natasha has told me, you’ve worked for Mr. Stark out here on the compound, and before that at Stark Tower, for years,” he pressed, trying to stay vague as he spoke. “There are enough alphas, and she knows people, surely you’ve met someone during that time?” He knew he had certainly noticed the omega in that time, though she was reserved and did not often attend any functions where the Avengers seemed certain to attend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia snorted, shaking her head. “It’s not… I’m just not…” A long sigh escaped her, but she sank back into the comfort the man behind her offered as he tightened his arms and nuzzled the back of her head. “I’m sorry. I even know better. I know the biochemical reactions in the brain and nervous system need to come off suppressants. And if I hadn’t left it this long, that even a synthetic knot could have worked, but by leaving it a decade, my body was so far into shutdown…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Steve shook his head. “You work in what, biochemistry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t work in it, specifically, but I’ve studied it. I’ve even helped Dr. Banner in the labs with research,” Virginia admitted. “How ironic is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His knot softened, allowing Steve to slip out, and he felt her shiver. Turning her onto her back slightly, Steve stroked her head and said, “You could have tried coming off your suppressant, and just… Worked out if any alphas on the compound were in ruts at the same time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Virginia looked up at him, even though she could not see his face clearly. “Please,” she reasoned. “Almost every alpha here is on suppressants themselves so that they don’t go into a rut at an inopportune time. And what was I supposed to do? Walk up to the former Winter Soldier, and say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hey. You don’t really know me, but I haven’t been knotted in a while. Got a couple of days to spare?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m sure that would’ve gone over </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>well…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might’ve worked better than you think,” he replied, chuckling as he nuzzled her temple. Steve had to fight the urge to laugh harder; he and Bucky had both noticed the woman in his arms, but she always seemed so intimidated by the Avengers. She snorted, which made him grin in response as he asked, “Do you think you could eat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chewing her lip, she thought while she assessed her body. “Yeah, I think so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most often when omegas were nearing their heats, they tended to eat more leading up to it, because food became less appealing during that time, nauseating even. Steve was glad that Virginia seemed open to eating, especially since he had no idea when her last full meal was. “I’m going to go make us some food, okay? You just lay here and relax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to cook for me,” she tried to argue, starting to sit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve propped himself up on one elbow and pressed her down by her shoulder. “Nia, you need to rest. When Dr. Cho spoke with me, she warned that she didn’t know how long this could last; you should conserve your energy. Besides, I want to. This is part of what alphas get to enjoy, taking care of an omega. So please, just stay here and rest. It won’t take long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia felt her face flush and knew it had nothing to do with her heat. Licking her lips, she nodded and smiled slightly. “Okay,” she agreed. “Thank you.” She heard the stranger get up and move around as she relaxed back into the mattress. She stretched and snuggled under the covers, feeling him press his lips to her shoulder before he stood. A soft rustling made her open her eyes, watching him pull on his jeans before he padded out of her bedroom. She yawned and debated going for a quick shower, but her body still felt soft and calm, and Virginia sank into the feeling as she heard him moving around in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He returned to the bedroom with a tray of food in his hands, smiling as he noticed she had dozed off to sleep. Sitting near the foot of the bed, Steve debated just letting her sleep, when she woke with a deep breath, humming as she looked down towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That smells </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she murmured. “What did you make?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning, he took the lids off the food and handed her a glass of orange juice. “Steak, cheese, and mushroom omelette, with a side of skillet breakfast potatoes,” Steve replied, chuckling as he watched her eyes widen at his description.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t need to go to all this trouble, seriously,” Virginia said in astonishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said yourself; you haven’t eaten,” Steve reasoned. “You need high-protein and something filling. This is a favourite of mine; trust me, it wasn’t a hardship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept the blanket tucked under her arms, even as it felt foolish; he had seen more than enough of her since his arrival. Virginia could feel herself blush and ducked her head, but he said nothing as he handed her a plate and fork, as the pair started to eat. “So…” She thought better of it and shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can ask me anything, Nia,” Steve assured her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… You and Nat must be fairly close,” Virginia said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned and nodded. “We’ve known one another for a long time,” he agreed. “But even then, there were some…choice threats that included my being castrated if you weren’t treated well. She needed you to be okay, but she was nervous as hell even asking me to do this. And Dr. Cho gave me a fresh shot of suppressant myself, so there was no chance of my going into a rut; she didn’t think it was fair to put you through that considering your circumstances.” Steve watched her blush burn brighter and his smile softened. He reached out and touched her chin, drawing her face up so she could look at him, as much as possible, through the lenses. “A lot of people here care about you, Nia. No one was taking any chances that you were going to be hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chewing her lip, she nodded. “I guess I hadn’t really thought about it too much,” she whispered, turning back to the food. Virginia surprised herself by wolfing down the entire plate, she hadn’t realized she was that hungry, then leaned drowsily back on the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve took everything back into the kitchen and rinsed the plates before he returned to the bedroom. She was restless on the bed, though he could tell it had nothing to do with her heat. Taking off his jeans, he crawled between the sheets and pulled her onto his chest, smiling as she half-sprawled across his chest, throwing a leg between his. She craved the skin contact, especially during her heat, and as he stroked his hands over her back and arm, soft, contented sounds came from her throat as she fell asleep. Taking the opportunity to rest himself, he was about to fall asleep when the comm unit in his ear sounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Steve? Is it safe to talk?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s asleep, but right here. As long as I’m quiet, I think I’m good, Nat,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Things are alright?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So far. Hard to say how much longer this will last, though,” Steve admitted. “She has longer lucid periods, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dr. Cho has been monitoring her vitals. Says it could be another day or two. You’re still okay with this?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nat, I wouldn’t have agreed if I wasn’t,” he reminded her. “And what was I going to do, let her suffer and go into organ failure? Not when I can stop it. I promise; things are going okay. Get some rest yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh came through the comm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, okay. But call if she needs anything.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise.” Steve heard the line go dead, and he smiled slightly, shaking his head; the bond between the women was the closest he had seen outside a mated pair. It was why Natasha had been so hurt to find out about Virginia’s condition, and the female alpha’s desperate request to him to help the omega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Burying his nose in the woman’s hair, he inhaled her scent and brought his hand up to gently massage her scalp, smiling as she unconsciously pressed back into his hand. She was so responsive to the smallest caress; her body having gone so long without any touch at all. She reacted to him even in her sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She woke with his body pressed firmly against her back and arched like a cat further back into him. Though her skin felt overly hot again already, another wave of her heat flared, and the feeling of the alpha's muscular body pressed against her brought a hard moan from her chest. Rolling over she pushed him onto his back, watching as he blinked sleepily at her, a slow grin spreading across his face, as Virginia's mouth began tracing over the hard planes of his chest, circling a nipple on the way down, before her teeth scraped across his abs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hungry again already, Angel?” he asked, one of his hands burying into her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several times throughout the night he had woken to her restlessness and her skin burning. Steve had brought her to several orgasms, and she had fallen asleep while they were tied together. He had waited until his knot had gone down enough so that he could move her so that they had as much skin contact as possible as she slept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly grew hard but was still loose enough that she could gather a surprising amount of his erection into her mouth. Virginia knew that once he was fully firm, she could never fit all of him, and she groaned as she felt a shudder run through his body underneath her and felt him growing inside her mouth. Sliding off with a pop, she wrapped her hand around him, stroking as she licked down to draw each of his balls, one at a time, into her mouth, her tongue running over the veins she could feel, before moving back up to swallow as much of him down as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve growled darkly, both of his hands burying in her hair. He didn’t bother trying to control her movements, letting Virginia move however she wanted, but this was a first; never during an omega’s heat had one ever wanted anything but their pleasure and to be knotted. Not that he minded, but the fact that she was focusing on his pleasure, and enjoying it, was driving him insane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she straddled his leg. Steve could feel how wet she was as she began to rub herself on his knee, anything to give herself some pleasure and relief, and moaning around him. He couldn’t stand it after that. Reaching down, he pulled her off and started to turn them, but she shook her head and placed her hands flat on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia climbed up and over his hips, leaning down over his face, hovering over his lips, as she rubbed her folds on his erection, coating him. She claimed his mouth, a soft whine coming from her throat as his tip rubbed against her clit, her nails digging into his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her still, the other hand reaching between them to slip two fingers inside her. When she clenched around him, he grinned wickedly and stroked deeper, flicking the tips of his fingers against her g-spot and watching her eyes clench closed as her jaw fell open. Steve dragged his fingers slowly in and out of her body, feeling how swollen she felt around him as her body tried to keep him inside. “You ready for me?” he murmured, pressing his lips against her throat as he increased his pace, hearing just how wet her body was as he felt his fingers coated and it dripped down onto his balls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she whined, struggling in his hold, and trying to do anything she could to get him inside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his fingers free and Virginia sobbed at the empty feeling, but he used his hand to position himself and pressed deep inside. Her breath shuddered against his lips, watching as he brought the hand up that had been inside her to suck his fingers clean, before she leaned down to kiss him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was buried deeply, Steve wrapped an arm around her back and sat up, hearing her deep groan as she continued to kiss him, but drew away to murmur, “Ride me, Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia’s thighs tightened as she sank deeper; she hadn’t thought he could reach further inside until he settled against her cervix and she tightened further around him. “Oh, fuck,” she whispered. She had only found toys to reach that far, and as she rocked slightly, a shuddering wave rolled through her core, making her gasp in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh, you found something you like, haven’t you?” he asked with a chuckle, sucking along her collarbone. When Virginia still had not moved, Steve smoothed his hands down her arms and gathered them behind her back to hold with one hand, burying his other hand into her hair. “C’mon, Angel; ride me. Or I’ll take over…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rising slowly, she let her head lean back onto his hand in her hair, and falling back down onto his thighs heavily, crying out as he buried his face into her chest. Her pace was unsteady, not wanting to let too much of him escape. She finally found a rocking motion that kept him rubbing her g-spot, his pubic bone pressed hard against her clit, and if she sped up just enough, had him slamming into her cervix. The combination of all three soon had her tightening around him, gasping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve kept her arms captive as he watched her, leaning back onto the pillows, and when her rhythm started to falter, placed his feet on the mattress, and started thrusting up into her. A strangled gasp was all that escaped her, but he felt the shudders that wracked her body. Chuckling, he continued to thrust up into her, releasing her arms from behind her back so that he could hold her upper arms to keep her upright until his knot burst, locking them together as he growled and sat up to capture her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia panted into his lips as he kissed her, smiling as he released his grip on her and laid back. She stayed sitting up, slowly rotating her hips, feeling his knot tug slightly. The alpha below her reached up to take hold of her hips, growling dangerously. She giggled, falling onto his chest, even as he shook his head at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re insatiable,” Steve said with a laugh, rolling them until she was under him and rutting into her as he toyed with her clit. He listened as her laugh turned to a surprised gasp, then groaned, wringing another orgasm that made her wrap her legs around his body, her feet coming up to sit nearly on his ass as she cried out. He sucked a dark bruise into the space between her breasts and felt her shiver in response, her fingers pulling at his hair. “Do you think you’ll be able to give me a few moments of peace?” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No promises,” Virginia replied with a sigh, settling back against the pillow, and wrapping herself around him to keep him from moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, I’ve noticed,” he replied, pulling his knees up to rest on either side of her hips as he propped his elbows next to her shoulders. Steve had realized that she loved feeling enveloped, but he was worried about suffocating her, and this was the only way he knew not to crush her. Nuzzling her neck, he murmured, “Get some rest, Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four days after her heat started, and Steve entered her room, he woke and noticed her skin wasn’t feverish, and her pheromones were calming. Though he was relieved that her heat had been satisfied and they had managed to prevent her body from going into organ failure, part of him was sad knowing he would be leaving. He had lost count of the number of times he had knotted her and the number of bruises on her body. All he knew for certain was that she loved falling asleep cuddled tight in his arms, and if he was honest, he enjoyed it too. Letting out a long sigh, he slowly started to extricate himself from her arms so he could swing his legs off the side of the bed, running his hands through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding on a quick shower before he left, he tucked the blankets up over Virginia, grabbed his bag, and made his way to the bathroom. He had washed his hair and was rinsing the shampoo out when he heard her walking into the bathroom and the shower door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia woke to an empty bed and wondered briefly if the alpha had just left until she heard the shower running. Even though she could tell her heat was essentially over, part of her was sad to think he had up and left without a word. She was relieved that he was still there. If this was going to be a one-time thing, she wanted to be with him at least once while she was completely clear-headed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making her way to the bathroom, she walked into the shower, running her hands up the muscular planes of his back until she could wrap them around his ribs. Scraping her teeth over the alpha’s spine, she let out a soft purr. “You weren’t going to just disappear, were you?” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms over hers and smiled slightly. “No, I wouldn’t have just vanished,” he promised. “But we both know your heat is over. I was going to clean up, then wake you before I left.” Steve turned, to see a hungry look on her face, and grinned in response. Cupping her face, he chuckled and leaned down to breathe against her lips. “One more time, Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And make me feel it for days,” she whispered darkly, wrapping her hands around his neck, and pulling herself up against his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve wrapped his hands around her hips and lifted her to press her against the tile wall. His tongue licked the roof of her mouth as her thighs squeezed his hips. A high-pitched whine sounded from her throat as she arched her hips against him, the water cascading on their skin as she rubbed herself on his stomach. “Keep your legs around me,” he growled, taking one of his hands from her hips, he brought it around and slid two fingers deep inside her, hooking them immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia shuddered in his arms, widening her hips as his fingers teased her g-spot and his thumb circled her clit. “Inside… I want you inside me,” she breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me if I hurt you,” he said seriously, pressing his forehead against hers and making her meet his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She met his eyes and frowned; after all they had done in the last few days, though he checked in with her, he never said anything so serious before they had even started. Virginia nodded slightly, but before she could ask, felt him begin to press inside; he hadn’t removed his two fingers, still teasing her g-spot. Her breath froze as she felt her body stretch, his fingers prompting her body to stay wet and loose as he worked his way in with insistent, dragging thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve watched her face, saw her eyes roll back as her jaw fell open as he fluttered his fingers inside her once he was buried deep. Stealing a kiss, he felt her fingers tighten around his neck as her body clamped around him, making him groan. “You like that, Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuuuuuuck,” she groaned, arching her hips as much as she could from where her body was trapped against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you wanted to feel it, Angel,” he reminded her. “I can make sure that you do. But you need to be certain that’s what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yes,” she agreed, staring up at him. She purposely clenched around him, felt his body shudder against her, and heard him growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve took the hand from her hip and wrapped it under her to hold her firmly around her waist. Hovering over her mouth, he nipped her upper lip as he pulled out slowly, only to thrust back in hard and fast. He swallowed her cry of surprise, his fingers stroking her insistently as he thrust past his fingers deep inside. Steve bottomed out on every thrust, something he had been concerned would hurt her until she had ridden him; he realized Virginia not only enjoyed the feeling but seemed to achieve a deeper orgasm from the sensation. His fingers continued to caress her g-spot, and as his thumb circled her clit until her breathing changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body was nearly vibrating, her legs threatening to give out on their grip on his hips, as she felt her orgasm approaching. Virginia’s breath changed into short gasps, her entire body tightening. She felt him bury his face into her neck as his thrusts lengthened, and a long growl worked out of his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re right there, Angel,” he growled. “Come for me. Let me feel you grip me tightly. Fuck, you feel amazing, Nia…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The growling timber of his voice ran straight down her spine as he spoke against her skin. As he finished speaking, the alpha sank his teeth into her shoulder. His words, combined with everything he was doing to her, threw her headlong into orgasm, making her scream and dig her nails into the back of his neck as her hips bucked against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve flinched at how deep she scratched him but kissed her deeply as he pulled his hand free of her body. Moving his hands to her hips he pulled out and turned her to face the wall. He took hold of one of her legs and braced it on the bench at the back and pressed back inside of her hard and fast. When she went to bend forward, he wrapped a hand into her hair and whispered in her ear, “You feeling it yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia could only moan as she reached up to grab his hair, holding tight as he held her hair in one hand, pressed the other one on her lower stomach, where she swore he could probably feel himself through her belly. He pounded into her hard enough she knew she would likely have bruises later, but her entire body relished it, and she pulled on his hair as she felt another wave of pleasure rising. “Oh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The high pitch of her voice made him grin; he recognized it well enough by now. Sliding his hand down, he stroked her clit with his two middle fingers, and just as she took a deep breath to cry out, he buried himself deep and gave her clit a light slap, the pain and pleasure making her cry out and sob in pleasure. Steve nuzzled her head and pulled out just far enough not to trigger his knot as he thrust enough to reach his own orgasm, panting into her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve glanced down to watch her face as he withdrew, watched her flinch slightly, and he pressed a kiss to her temple as she went lax in his arms. “You with me, Nia?” he murmured against her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm,” she replied, blinking heavily. “I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled and kept an arm around her waist before he turned her to face the water. “Turn to face me, Angel, and I’ll take care of the rest,” he assured her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia managed to keep her feet under her as she turned to face the alpha, blinking tiredly. She let him move her head and body as he washed her hair and body one-handed, keeping his other arm around her to keep her steady. By the time he turned off the water, she was blinking tiredly and yawning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve carefully dried her, laying her on a chair in the corner while he changed the sheets on the bed. Though he knew omegas generally liked to keep the scent of an alpha nearby after their heat, he simply didn’t like the idea of putting her back into the bed now that she was clean. Instead, he left the pillowcases on and changed the bottom and top sheet, along with the comforter once he found a clean one of those as well before he tucked a sleeping Virginia into bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He checked the room to make certain everything was secure one last time, before leaving a glass of water, a protein shake, and pain medications next to the bed. At the door, Steve said, “FRIDAY, discontinue lockdown. Inform Dr. Cho and Natasha that Virginia’s heat has ended and that she’s sleeping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The AI waited until he was outside of the omega’s quarters to say, “Confirmed, Captain Rogers. Is there anything you needed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If anyone is looking for me, I’m going to sleep for a few hours in my room,” Steve replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia woke slowly, her body deliciously sore as she stretched and groaned. Moving slowly, she made her way to the bathroom to relieve herself, then stood in front of the mirror and removed the contacts and earpieces. Blinking hard, she rubbed her eyes and squinted as her eyes adjusted to not having the tint, and said, “FRIDAY, disengage Nightlock Protocol.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Protocol disengaged, Miss,” the AI confirmed. “Dr. Cho would like to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Virginia brushed her hair. “Tell her I’ll be there as soon as I clean up.” She quickly brushed her teeth, braided her hair, and realized that since the alpha had changed her sheets and showered her, she was clean; it had only been a few hours since he had left. Pulling on loose-fitting yoga pants and a t-shirt, she knew some of her bruises were going to be visible no matter what she wore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha waited for her just outside medical, her eyes studying the omega closely, and Virginia shook her head as she smiled. “I’m okay, Nat,” she assured the redhead as the pair went inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure, </span>
  <em>
    <span>myshka</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” the female alpha asked, reaching up to trace her fingers over the bruises on Virginia’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Positive. Believe me, whoever you sent… Honestly? I wouldn’t mind seeing him again,” the blonde admitted with a blush as they reached the infirmary’s interior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Up you get, Virginia,” Cho instructed, patting the table. “I need to run scans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She followed the doctor’s instructions as Stark walked in, and felt her blush burn brighter, lowering her eyes. Knowing he was aware of what had been going on the last few days with her made her embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled gently as he studied her. “The contacts and earpieces work out okay, Nia?” Stark asked, skipping over asking anything too personal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing her throat, Virginia nodded. “Perfectly,” she agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Tony said with a nod. “Dinner tonight on the main terrace; everyone’s invited who lives on the compound. If you’re feeling up to it, Nia, barbecues will be lit at 5.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “Barbecue sounds great. Thanks, Tony.” Virginia watched him nod and grin, then disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scanner started while she lay quietly. Once it stopped, Cho stepped up with a tablet in her hand. “Everything looks good, Virginia,” the doctor confirmed. “But I am not letting you go back on suppressants for at least another round of your heat; your body needs time to resettle itself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing heavily, she nodded. “All right,” she agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And in the meantime, relax for the day and rest,” Cho advised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can manage that,” Virginia agreed easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha took her hand and pulled her until she was sitting up. “C’mon,” the alpha said, grinning slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha led Virginia back to the quarters she shared with Clint, and once inside, the omega frowned. The L-shaped couch was covered in blankets and pillows, a few water bottles sat on the coffee table, and the archer was already relaxing with the TV on, wearing just jeans. “What…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cupping the younger woman’s face, Natasha frowned. “I wish you’d told me everything,” she said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just had a lot of skin contact, Nat,” she reminded the other woman with a laugh. “I think I’m good for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint laughed and glanced back at her. “But your heat is just ending; it doesn’t hurt to make sure you don’t drop, darlin’,” he reminded her. “And it’s never a bad idea to cuddle with more than one person. Now get over here and pick a movie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Virginia moved around the couch to flop against him, cuddling up against his chest. “Action flick, dude,” she replied. “That’s the only direction I’m giving you. After that, your job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a pain in the ass, Nia,” he groaned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and hugging her tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you love me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia changed before joining everyone out on the terrace for dinner; Tony wasn’t kidding when he said he invited everyone. The place was full of people milling, and Virginia found her eyes searching out as she tried to see if she could recognize the shape of the alpha she had been with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a long swallow of the beer in her hand, she shook her head; the entire point was that it had been anonymous. Natasha reminded her of that this afternoon when she had casually asked who the man was, surprised the omega wanted to know. But even now, her body craved his hands on her. It was so unlike her. She was talking to a beta she worked with, catching up on what she had missed in the last several days, and trying desperately to pay attention to the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve turned the instant Virginia walk out onto the terrace, drawn by her scent. He fought his body not to harden at the sight of the knee-length dress hiding the bruises he knew were on her hips and thighs but showcasing the ones on her shoulders and neck. He choked down the growl that wanted to erupt at the sight, and he had to turn away, not to stare, in case she felt his gaze from across the space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had run into Bucky on the way to his room, who had immediately scented the omega on his skin before he could shower again; carrying Virginia back to bed and tucking her in had been enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barnes stood next to him now, and he watched the blond alpha’s jaw clench as he stared straight ahead. “She’s looking for you,” Bucky murmured quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snorting, Steve shook his head. “She doesn’t even know it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, Buck,” he replied, whisper-soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter,” Bucky argued. “She’s looking for whoever it was. Trying to find them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve spared another glance over his shoulder before he turned back to his best friend and took a long sip of his beer and closed his eyes. “Gonna be a long night,” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After she ate, Virginia wandered along the glass balcony, staring out over the lake. Tony had made an absolute feast, and there were probably over one hundred people here and more mingling inside. She hadn’t realized until now just how awful she had been feeling with her body having regulated itself back to what it should be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to lean back on the railing, she let out a long sigh and was about to take another drink from her beer when her entire body froze. Twenty-five feet away, also leaning on the railing and facing away from her, was Steve Rogers; Virginia would recognize the super-soldier anywhere. He was speaking with his best friend, Bucky, but that wasn’t what caught her attention. On the back of his neck, she clearly saw a set of nail marks gouged. Her eyes widened, her body tightening, as she remembered this morning in the shower, and digging her fingers into the alpha’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind quickly put the pieces together; who did Natasha trust, and who did the redhead know would never hurt Virginia at her most vulnerable time? Swallowing hard, her mind went over the last several days and fought to hide her arousal, knowing her face was flushed. Setting down her beer, she made her way across the terrace, nearly stalking up behind the alpha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barnes saw her coming, gave her a small smile, but remained silent as he took his own drink, and Virginia knew that Roger’s best friend knew. Licking her lips, she swallowed her nervousness and ran one hand under his t-shirt and around his body to press against his stomach, the other into the back pocket of his jeans to squeeze the firm muscle underneath. She felt the alpha freeze, his body tense, as she leaned into his back, pressing herself against it. “So… Any chance I could get breakfast in bed again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she whispered huskily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve felt the hands touching him and watched Bucky’s eyebrows rise as he heard Virginia speak, but he knew it was the tone that surprised his best friend more than anything. The sudden boldness of the petite blonde was shocking. Reaching around with one hand, he wrapped it around her waist to hold her against his body as Steve glanced over his shoulder at her, seeing a small grin on her face. “That all depends,” he replied, handing his drink over to Bucky before he turned to face her. She had to pull back her hands, and she ended up with her hands against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia, suddenly uncertain, licked her lips. “Depends on what?” she asked, looking at him from the tops of her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrapping one arm around her waist, the one that was nearest the outside of the balcony slipped up, under her dress to skim her bare thigh as he growled in her ear, “On how much of an appetite we work up before morning.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>